NCIS: Los Angeles - The Debt
by ashmagic17
Summary: Based on the episode 'The Debt' in season 3. The team have to win back Kensi's trust after she finds out everything that happened that day was a set up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction.**

 **I am a HUGE NCIS: LA fan.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 **This fic is rated M due to violence and language.**

 **This story is based on the episode 'The Debt' in season 3. It does contain some spoilers so please watch the episode before reading this story.**

It's a DENSI fic :)

…

 **'** **THE DEBT'**

Chapter 1 : Kensi's POV

Kensi had felt something was off from the moment she got in her car that morning. She considered taking the day off but thought better of it knowing Hetty would be super pissed if she didn't go into work because of her intuition.

Now she was wishing she had stayed home, even if it meant a lecture from the director and Hetty which would usually be considered terrifying by any NCIS agent but today Kensi would have taken it as a blessing.

It had started out normal enough. She had arrived at work early and greeted her teammates before making herself a coffee. She sat at her desk and tried to listen to the conversation going on around her but her mind wasn't focused. She had an awful feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen today.

Kensi glanced at her partner and noticed he was a little on edge. He was laughing and joking as usual but there definitely was a glint of worry in his blue eyes. He tried to hide it but Kensi knew him well, or at least she thought she did.

She started to fiddle around with her papers on her crowded desk but was grateful for the distraction when Eric whistled and they headed upstairs to be briefed on their latest case.

"What have we got Eric?" Sam asked turning his full attention to the big screen.

Kensi saw Nell looking at her with a sad expression on her face and Kensi felt her nerves triple. 'What is going on?' She thought forcing a warm smile onto her lips which Nell returned.

"Ok we have a group of suspected terrorists meeting at a park in central LA. LAPD is on scene but has asked us to go in and stake out the meeting," Eric filled the team in.

"What, that's it?" Callen lifted an eyebrow.

Eric nodded, "good luck guys."

With that said the team left HQ.

In the car with Kensi & Deeks…

"Our position is completely wrong. We should be on foot with Callen & Sam, not stuck back here with the LAPD." Kensi stated anxiously. Deeks raised his eyebrows at her and she quickly added, "no offence."

"Nah, I like it here." Deeks replied. He was watching a pair of female joggers as they ran past their car and started down a small hill. He was paying a little too much attention to their backsides for Kensi's liking, "I think I'm in love!"

Kensi rolled her eyes at him feeling just a smidge of jealousy which she forced herself to ignore, "Oh please! They are so out of your league!"

"That's really mean Fern," Deeks chuckled.

Another runner past them and made her way towards a dirt walking trail through the park. Deeks grabbed the binoculars from the dashboard of Kensi's car.

"Really Deeks? Really?" Kensi shook her head and turned to peer out the window to check their surroundings. She could see LAPD cars parked ahead of them and sighed heavily.

"Hashtag I'm in love L.O.V.E." A quiet whistle escaped Deeks's lips. He had a sparkle in his eyes, still watching the attractive athletic jogger.

"Hashtag my partner is a loser,"

As the jogger started to take the first few steps onto the track Deeks visibly straightened and refocused his gaze on a man that had just come out of the clearing and was now telling the girl she couldn't go that way.

"This could be trouble," Deeks stated, not taking his eyes off the runner.

Kensi leant forward in her seat to try to get a better look at what was happening, "if she's smart she'll walk away."

The air was tense in the car as the two agents watched the girl talking to the man who appeared to be guarding the meeting happening in the park. Neither the man nor the runner looked very thrilled to be there.

"I think she just told him she's going to call the cops," Deeks told Kensi, still looking through the binoculars.

Kensi nodded to show she had heard him and refocused on the scene in front of them, trying to read the man's body language.

The jogger pulled out her phone and started to turn towards the carpark. The man behind her was really pissed now and grabbed her by the arm, spinning the girl to face him again. They were yelling at each other but Kensi was too far away to hear what they were saying.

"Callan we may have a problem here," Deeks radioed to his team leader.

Callen's voice came back over the two-way, "how bad?"

"Not bad yet but could potentially get a lot worse very quickly,"

"A pissed off jogger and a suspected terrorist… not a good combo." Kensi added quietly.

Callen nodded from his position across the park, "Ok hold your position."

"You've got to be kidding me," Deeks shook his head in frustration & placed the radio back in the hook on the dash.

Kensi shifted uncomfortably and glanced at her partner. He was unusually quiet and very still. Kensi wasn't used to seeing him like this.

She was about to ask him if he was ok but didn't get the chance because the man had just slapped the jogger hard across the cheek and sent her flying onto the ground.

Kensi grabbed the radio and quickly alerted the team leader, "Callen, things just got worse!"

Deeks was out of the car in a flash and running towards the track. The jogger was still on the ground, holding her cheek and glaring up at the man standing above her.

He reached into his jacket just as Deeks arrived on scene, "Federal Agent! Step away from the girl & put your hands on your head!"

The man turned to face Deeks and continued to reach further into his jacket, "You want to be a hero?!"

"Don't do it!" Deeks warned, his gun pointed straight at the man. "Put your hands on your head or I will shoot!"

The man grinned and started to pull something out of his jacket. Deeks took the shot and fired two bullets, both hitting the man in the chest. He went down with a thud. Deeks ran over to him and started searching him for his weapon.

Kensi went over to the jogger & helped her up.

The girl was crying, her body shaking in shock.

"He was going to kill me," she said between sobs. "Thank you for saving me."

Kensi smiled warmly at her and carefully lifted the girls face, seeing the bruise already colouring up on her pale skin. She winced, "You should probably put some ice on that. The LAPD officers will take care of you ok?"

The girl nodded and smiled weakly before walking away towards the LAPD cars. Kensi turned back to Deeks, "you good?"

Deeks was crouched down beside the now deceased man, his hands were brushing over his stubbled chin.

"Not really," he replied quietly.

"Deeks, where's his gun?" Kensi started looking around for the man's weapon.

"He didn't have one,"

Kensi's heartrate sped up and she leant forward, "what?"

Deeks stood and faced her. He had a troubled look in his eyes and a frown on his face, "Kens, I shot an unarmed man!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : Kensi's POV**

Now back at HQ, Kensi was watching Deeks beating the crap out of a punching bag in the gym. She felt uneasy standing there. She could see he was pissed off & she saw the fear in his eyes.

He was in trouble, big trouble, and he knew it. He was facing losing his job at NCIS. He was facing an uncertain future regarding his career. He was facing losing his partnership with Kensi!

"Stupid!" Deeks muttered to himself, swinging at the bag again. He was furious that he let this happen. "Stupid!"

"Deeks," Kensi approached slowly. "How are you holding up?"

Deeks spun around to stare at her, "seriously Kensi... I shot an unarmed man, killed him & I'm facing charges! How do you think I am holding up?!"

Kensi took an unsteady step backwards suddenly finding herself way to close to him and feeling slightly intimidated.

She swallowed and forced herself to stand her ground. She knew her partner wouldn't hurt her but she also knew that he wasn't himself.

She had seen him loose his cool many times in the past couple years that they'd been partners but this was different. This time he wasn't just angry, he was furious!

Kensi shuddered remembering what Callen had said during the undercover investigation Deeks was involved in a few months back. He had been posing as an all-out bad guy called Max.

Max was dangerous and feared by many in the dark world of LA. Deeks said he hated his role as Max but Callen had suggested that Max was in fact a part of Deeks's personality, just very rarely seen.

Kensi was beginning to think her leader may have been right. Deeks was funny, kind and had a good heart but he also had a temper. It took a lot for him to snap but when he did, he was a completely different person.

Standing in front of him now, Kensi was restless. She glanced up at him and caught his gaze.

He quickly looked away, "Kensi please just leave me alone. I don't feel like company right now."

"Ok well if you need anything or you want to talk," Kensi offered kindly, heading back towards the door to the Bullpen. "I'm here for you Deeks."

…

 _In the Bullpen with Sam & Callan … _

Kensi walked slowly over to her desk and sighed as she sat down. It felt like the weight of the world was sitting on her shoulders.

She was worried about Deeks. He was a good cop. He was a great agent and he was her best friend, not to mention the best partner she had ever had.

"What are we going to do to help Deeks?" She muttered, looking expectantly up at the two older agents standing nearby. They must have a plan, they always had a plan.

They turned to her, "we can't do much Kens. He shot that guy dead! It's probably for the best anyway."

"Sam how can you say that?!" Kensi exclaimed in shock. "He's our friend…"

"Even so Kens, it isn't up to us. We can be here for him but we can't interfere with the investigation. I'm sorry. I know you and Deeks are close," Callen sighed. "He's probably going to lose his job."

"I know that!" Kensi snapped, "he doesn't deserve this! He did nothing wrong! I would have done the same thing only I wasn't quick enough. How was Deeks supposed to know that the guy didn't have a weapon?"

She was really pissed off now, her face was turning red with frustration.

She felt like she was going to explode, _'maybe I should go beat the crap out of the punching bag too. It was obviously working for Deeks earlier.'_

Sam shook his head and shifted his position leaning against his desk, across from Kensi's. "I'm sorry Kensi but there is nothing we can do."

"Right well I guess that's that then," Kensi stood up. "I'm going to lose another partner and you guys don't give a shit! If it were one of you in trouble I bet you would fight but because it's Deeks, there's nothing we can do?"

"Kensi," Callen reached out to her but she ducked out of his grasp.

"No I can't deal with this right now! I knew I should've stayed home today," with that she left.

 ** _SAM'S POV_**

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Sam whispered to Callan and Callen stared after Kensi.

They weren't expecting their feisty young agent to be this affected by Deeks leaving. They knew she would be upset and disappointed but this was completely unlike her!

"She'll be ok once we explain everything to her," Callen replied. "For now we need to stick to the plan."

 ** _NELL'S POV_**

Upstairs Nell stood overhearing the conversation between Kensi, Sam & Callen then she watched as Kensi walked out of HQ and onto the street outside, obviously needing some fresh air.

Eric came and stood beside Nell wearing the same concerned look on his face as she had on hers.

"This is getting messy," he stated shaking his head. "They are playing with fire!"

"And you know what they say when you play with fire," Nell sighed. "Someone's going to get burned."

Eric placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her warmly, "it's going to be ok. Kensi will be ok."

Nell could only nod and hope for the best. She hated lying to her friend, especially when she could see the pain in Kensi's eyes.

…

 ** _KENSI'S POV_**

 _Outside HQ…_

Kensi wondered around for a minute trying to get her temper under control. She took a few deep breaths and looked out at the quiet street. She stopped walking and leaned against the bricks behind her.

 _'_ _How could this have happened?'_ She thought finally letting her back slide down the wall until she was sitting against it. _'I should've stopped him... I should've done something!'_

She felt the tears stinging her eyes and blinked a few times to try and force them back but it didn't help. The tears ran down her cheeks and she started wiping her face with the back of her hands.

This wasn't like her. She was the tough, feisty and bad-ass Agent Kensi Blye! Why was she so damn emotional all of a sudden?

Her mind was spinning and her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold in her sobs. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and brought her knees up to her chest.

 _'_ _This is not me!'_ She thought again, new tears threatening to flow. _'This is NOT me!... I never cry! I am stronger than this. This is NOT me!'_

After a few more moments of trying to compose herself and failing miserably, Kensi stood up and decided that the waterworks were over! She told herself she was being stupid and she needed to go back inside and act like an agent instead of a blubbering idiot!

…

As soon as she was back in the NCIS building she headed straight for the bathroom to wash her face. She couldn't let anyone know she had been crying, and especially not crying over Deeks!

…

Returning to her desk after what seemed like forever, Kensi tried to ignore the surprised looks she was getting from the other three agents.

Yes her face was a little bit redder than usual and some of her make-up had washed off when she wiped the tears off her cheeks and yeah she still looked pissed, understandably.

She tried to act casual and somewhat normal, although today was anything but normal.

Kensi sat in her chair and fiddled with the cord attached to her work phone. She had let her hair down from its ponytail and she tried to hide her face, letting her hair fall over her eyes as she continued to stare at the pile of papers in front of her. She shuffled through a few of them and started to sort them out into folders.

When she glanced up a few seconds later she realised the team was still staring at her.

"What?" She practically yelled at them, finally meeting their gaze.

Sam frowned and looked like he wanted to say something but Deeks said it for him, "have you been crying?"

They all looked at her, making her even more uncomfortable, and waited for her to answer.

"Mind your own business," Kensi replied sharply. "And stop looking at me!"

"Ok well we've got some info here about the guys in the park and the meeting this morning," Sam turned around to the computer screen they were working with and the others followed.

Kensi closed her eyes and silently breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait for this day to end.

She could only imagine how Deeks was feeling right about now. She knew if it were her in his shoes she'd be feeling pretty crappy.

Eric came over to the group and started talking about the pictures on the screen. Kensi caught Deeks sneaking glances her way and she couldn't take it anymore. She stood and went to leave when Hetty approached.

"LAPD has cut ties with NCIS. Liaison duties have been suspended effective immediately," Hetty patted Deeks's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry Mr Deeks."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kensi asked nervously.

Deeks turned to them with wide eyes, "Hetty just fired me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 -** ** _DEEKS'S POV_**

Deeks couldn't keep his eyes off Kensi as he gathered his things and prepared to leave NCIS. His partner had stayed back to say goodbye and was quietly sitting at her desk again with her head down and hands blocking her face.

Sam and Callen were also standing nearby to see Deeks out. Their concern for their junior agent clearly evident on their faces.

Sam in particular kept glancing in Kensi's direction every time she shifted position on her desk. His eyes were clouded with worry. In all the years they had worked together, Sam & Callen had never seen Kensi break down at work.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Ok I'm all done," Deeks announced regretfully. "Guess I should be off."

Deeks placed the full box of his belongings on his own desk before turning to give Callen a hug which Callen surprisingly returned.

"It's been a pleasure to work with you Deeks," Callen smiled.

"You too Callen,"

"I'm not giving you a hug," Sam stated when Deeks walked over to him. "But you will be missed Deeks."

"Thanks Sam,"

Kensi looked up when Deeks approached her desk but didn't get up.

"Can we have a minute please?" Deeks asked and Sam nodded. The two older agents left the room.

Deeks and Kensi were alone now.

"So I guess this is it huh?" Kensi sighed heavily and stood up.

Deeks broke their eye contact and ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He wanted to tell her the truth because the pain in her eyes was killing him but he had to stick to the plan and keep in character. He just hoped that she would forgive him after all of this.

"Yeah I guess it is,"

"Well I hope we can still stay friends," Kensi said quietly.

Deeks shrugged, "maybe."

"Maybe?" Kensi repeated raising her eyebrow in surprise. The way he had said _"maybe"_ made her uneasy, like he thought it was a bad idea or he just really didn't care.

"Kens we're partners but that's it," Deeks tried to explain. He knew he was hurting her and he hated himself at that moment but he had his orders and had to obey them.

"We were partners," Kensi corrected, not lifting her gaze off the floor. "And I thought we were friends too Deeks."

Deeks gulped down his own tears, this was so much harder than he thought it would be! Kensi was torturing him. He just wanted to forget about this whole stupid plan and hug her tightly, tell her he was sorry and that it was all going to be ok.

"I'm sorry Kensi," he apologised sincerely. "I will call you."

"You will call me?"

"Yep,"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Kensi was tearing up again. She tried to hide it but he could see her eyes glistening.

Deeks nodded, finding it difficult to speak.

"I don't know what you want from me Kens. I have said all there is to say."

"Well I guess I was just hoping you would have more to say to me but my mistake. Seems I've made a few of them lately," Kensi forced herself to look him in the eyes as she continued. "For what it's worth I didn't see you as just my partner. I considered you my friend… My best friend actually. I've never let anyone get so close to me before and now I won't make that mistake again."

"Kensi," Deeks reached out for her hand but she dodged and shook her head. She was breaking his heart! He felt sick to the stomach.

Her next words stung badly and he would never forget the expression of hurt that crossed her face as she said them.

"Just go Deeks and don't bother calling."

With that she was gone. He watched her leave feeling empty and broken. He couldn't move. He could hardly breathe. His eyes were glassy as tears built up and he tried to push them down but it was impossible.

He slowly picked up the box containing his things and walked out of the Bullpen towards the exit. This case was going to be his undoing.

…

 ** _KENSI'S POV_**

Kensi was halfway home when her phone rang.

She had left HQ abruptly without letting anyone know she was leaving for the day so she expected the call to be from Sam or Callen, not Lieutenant Bates from the LAPD.

Sensing it was important to take this call, Kensi pulled over and answered the phone. Her voice wavered a little but she hoped he would not notice it.

"Special Agent Blye,"

"Hello Miss Blye, I need to arrange a meeting with you," Lieutenant Bates replied. "Is this afternoon convenient?"

All Kensi wanted to do was run home, lock the doors, curl up on her bed and try to forget about the world, at least for the rest of the day. She could figure her life out tomorrow but for now she just wanted… Needed to cry!

Resisting the urge to tell Bates to piss off she politely asked for the meeting place and time. Once they had arranged it Kensi hung up and took a few moments to calm herself down.

 _'_ _Why did Deeks's boss want to talk to her?'_ She wondered.

….

 _At the meeting with Lieutenant Bates …_

Kensi was fidgeting with her jacket zipper nervously as she sat across from Bates. They had organised to meet in a café and were seated in a corner at the back of the building.

There weren't many people around at this time of day which is why Bates had pacifically chosen this time to meet.

The moment Kensi stepped into his view he picked up on her slightly withdrawn demeanour. This was obviously not the same kick-ass, confident agent he had heard so much about!

He wasn't sure why she was so unfocused but it didn't matter to him anyway, he just needed the information that only she could tell him.

"Not easy losing a partner is it," he stated after she sat down opposite him.

Kensi glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders in annoyance, "partners come & go … it's no big deal."

Bates leant back in his chair, undeniably quite amused by Kensi's defensive comeback. Clearly he had pushed a button, "I wasn't always a cop you know."

"You served as an inelegance officer for the Army, conducted interrogations during Desert Storm," Kensi replied irritated.

She still didn't know why she was here or what he was up to. Answering stupid questions was only going to put her in an even worse mood, if that were even possible!

Bates chuckled softly at her, "yes that's right and I can tell you've lied to my face Miss Blye…"

Kensi threw him a questioning glance, "lied about what?"

"Partners like Deeks don't just come and go," Bates watched Kensi's face closely, needing to see her reaction to his words.

At the mention of Deeks, Kensi visibly flinched and her whole angry (slightly pissed to be here) act melted away. She felt the tears in her eyes again, _God how many times was she going to burst into tears today?!_

"So it's true then," Bates exclaimed with a satisfied smile. "Deeks has left NCIS."

Kensi didn't answer.

The lieutenant explained further, "you see Agent Blye, I can't work with Deeks if he is still loyal to NCIS."

Kensi finally understood why he had asked her to meet him here. He needed to make sure Deeks was out of NCIS and had no ties to them.

"Well you don't have to worry because he wants nothing to do with anyone at NCIS," Kensi snapped.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Bates was curious. Obviously these two were more than just partners. Kensi was practically at breaking point.

"That's none of your business," she told him.

Kensi stood up and started to walk out of the small café. She stopped at the door and glanced over her shoulder, "now if you have no other questions?"

Bates shook his head, "thank you for your time Miss Blye."

…

 ** _CALLEN'S POV_**

 _Back at OPS - 20 minutes after Kensi had left…_

"Has anyone seen Kensi?" Callen asked, poking his head into the computer room where Nell and Eric were working.

Nell glanced at him and shook her head, "I thought she was with you guys."

"Damn," Callen muttered under his breath. "I can't find her anywhere and I'm starting to get worried. It's not like her to just disappear without telling someone where she's going."

"She was pretty upset," Eric spun around in his chair and frowned at the team leader. "Actually she was very upset."

"Yeah I know but she'll be ok once we explain everything to her," Callen reassured him. "But first we have to find her!"

"I will see if I can track her cell phone," Nell got to work typing furiously at her keyboard.

She put the tracking display on one of the bigger screens & after a few seconds the computer picked up Kensi's phone signal. "Got her."

"What is she doing there?" Callen was really confused now. According to the trace, Kensi was at a local café. "Can you pull up the Café's cameras?"

Nell was already one step ahead of him, "should be coming on screen right about … now."

All eyes turned to the monitor.

The camera in the café picked up movement at the back of the room and Nell zoomed in to get a better angle on the two people now seated in the corner.

"It's Kensi with Lieutenant Bates," Eric exclaimed surprised.

Callen let out a sigh of relief, their plan was working.

Eric was able to get audio and they listened in on the conversation until eventually Kensi stood up, turned and left the café. They pulled up the video feed from outside the café and saw Kensi get into her car & take off.

"I guess we can tell her now," Sam walked through the automatic sliding doors and crossed his arms over his chest.

Callen nodded, "call her in Nell."

Nell didn't have to be asked twice. She dialled Kensi's mobile number and waiting for her to answer. Kensi didn't pick up.

"Try again," Sam ordered gently. "Keep calling until she answers."

"Will do," Nell promised as the boys left the computer room.

 **…**

Callen walked alongside his partner in silence. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Sam turned to face Callen with a concerned frown covering his face.

"What if this was all too much for her G.?"

"Kensi's a good agent, she'll come around." Callen replied. "She might be a bit pissed for a while but she won't stay mad at us for long. We're family."

Sam shook his head and looked away, "do families take advantage of each other's trust or lie to their loved ones to their face?"

"Sam this is different," Callen rolled his eyes. He could see what Sam was saying and when it was put that way he did feel a slight pang of guilt but this was their job, this was what they do.

"Do you remember how long it took us to earn Kensi's trust when she first started working here? And how long it took for you to trust her?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Callen smiled and started walking away. He added over his shoulder, "You're just overreacting as usual."

Sam chuckled, "I don't overreact."

"Whatever you say," Callen waved as he disappeared into the gym.

Sam watched him leave with a playful smile on his face & muttered sarcastically to himself, "One day I swear I'm going to throw him off a bridge!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you guys like this next part. I love the friendship between Nell and Kensi so I wanted to have Nell come into the story a bit more._

 _And there's some DENSI in this lot too_ _J_

 _Please review & if you have any ideas please let me know! This is my first fic. _

_I will be uploading more hopefully tomorrow._

 _Enjoy_

…

 ** _CHAPTER 4_**

 ** _NELL'S POV_**

Nell was getting worried. She had been trying unsuccessfully to get hold of Kensi for the past few hours. She & Eric had been monitoring the local traffic cameras in hopes that Kensi's car would show up and they could find her but she was obviously avoiding them.

After Kensi had left the café earlier she had turned her phone, GPS and tracker off which was extremely unlike Kensi. Without the devices, the team had no way of knowing where their missing friend was going or what she was doing.

"Where could she be?" Nell wondered aloud, typing furiously on her keyboard. She kept glancing at her big screen which was currently showing a map of the town.

Eric was sitting beside Nell, also working on his computer, "well we know she didn't go home because the cameras didn't pick anything up at her house. She is a great cop but even she can't escape the traffic cameras."

"Ok we need to think of some other way to get in touch with her. I have to know she is ok," Nell was very anxious now. It was getting harder and harder for her to focus on her work, her mind drifting constantly to her lost colleague.

Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore.

Without even a slight hesitation, Nell stood up and started walking towards the doors with Eric staring after her in confusion.

"I'm going to Kensi's to see if I can find anything that might tell us where she is," Nell explained then called to Eric over her shoulder, "I will call you when I get there."

She didn't give Eric time to protest before she had disappeared from the room.

…

When Nell pulled up at Kensi's she felt her breath catch and a nervous churning started in her belly. Was she really going to break into her friend's apartment?

 _'_ _Yes Nell, you're going to do this!'_ She told herself boldly as she got out of her car and walked quietly up to the door. _'Besides this is why she gave you a key! Now stop worrying and just get on with it!'_

When Nell got to the front door she knocked and waited a few seconds for any response. When she got none she simply unlocked the door and went inside.

"Easy," she sighed. Her eyes quickly swept over the room and landed on Kensi's coffee table which was hidden beneath a stack of unorganised papers.

Nell grabbed her phone and dialled Eric, "Eric, I'm here. There's no sign of Kensi but God her living room looks like a bomb hit it," she smiled before adding, "as usual."

Eric was happy to hear her voice, "hello to you too Nell."

Nell rolled her eyes at him playfully, even though he couldn't see her do it.

"Oh you're hilarious," she remarked sarcastically.

She knew he was just trying to lift her spirits & make her laugh but the truth was she wouldn't be fully content until Kensi was found, safe and well.

Nell put her phone on loudspeaker so she could talk to Eric and look around at the same time, "try her phone again. Maybe she has turned it back on."

"As you wish my lady,"

Nell giggled at him, "Oh God, you really are a dork!"

She heard Eric dialling Kensi's number and then they were both silent as they waited to see if she would answer this time. No luck. It went to voicemail again.

"Eric I'm going to stay here for a while, see if she comes home."

"Ok but be careful Nell,"

"Will do." Nell replied gently before adding, "And can you please update Hetty & the team? I know they're all busy at the moment with the case but Kensi needs us too and it's only because of those idiots and their stupid plan that she is missing right now… She probably thinks we don't care about her and she's out there alone."

"Oh I am so telling the guys you said that!" Eric exclaimed in shock.

"Well I don't care. Their plan was never going to work and Kensi should have been given more respect. They walked all over her and she doesn't even know it was a set up! What were they thinking anyway? Stupid all of them."

Eric pulled the phone away from his ear a bit to escape Nell's very loud, pissed off voice on the other end, "WHOA Nell breathe ok! Calm down. You're just angry and scared right now. Once Kensi is back and all of this is settled you'll feel better. She is probably just having some time out somewhere quiet. I'm sure she is fine. It's been a long day and everyone is just so… so on edge!"

Nell wiped a stray tear from her face and cleared her throat, "you're right. I'm just really concerned. She's like my sister and I just want to find her. Please don't repeat what I said to the boys but do let them know where I am and what I'm doing. I just want them to be kept in the loop, not that they deserve it right now but Kensi is family."

"Of course," Eric replied steadily. "It's going to be ok Nell."

"Ok thanks Eric," Nell said quietly. "Bye."

"Bye,"

 _BEEP_

"A set up huh?"

Nell nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kensi's voice by her front door. She spun around so fast it made her head spin. How long had Kensi been standing there? Nell hadn't even heard the door open and close!

"Kensi!"

"What are you doing here Nell?" Kensi raised her eyebrows at her suspiciously.

"I was looking for you," Nell said honestly. She watched as Kensi walked over and sat on a chair by the kitchen table and motioned for Nell to join her. "We've been trying to reach you all day!"

"I turned my phone off," Kensi answered before placing her mobile on the table. "I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"I understand and I thought that was probably the case but I was just so worried,"

"Yeah," Kensi responded awkwardly, looking at the floor. "So tell me, what is going on? What was a set up?"

Nell took a deep shuddery breath and told Kensi everything. She watched her carefully and saw a million expressions cross her face but the look that stayed obvious the whole time was hurt. Kensi looked hurt.

"I wanted to tell you!" Nell tried to apologise, she hoped that Kensi could see the regret in her eyes and would know she really hated the idea but had to go along with it for the sake of her job. She didn't want to lose their friendship over something the boys did. "I told them it wasn't going to work. I told them you'd be angry and upset but they said it was the only way and you'd understand after we explained everything to you but I knew … I knew better."

Kensi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, processing all this new information.

Nell was crying now, unable to hold her feelings back any longer. She was glad that Kensi was there with her & she was relieved to see her again after spending most of the day worrying about where she was and if she was ok but Nell still felt guilty.

Kensi leant forward and embraced her in a warm hug, resting her chin on the younger girls shoulder and feeling her own tears stinging her eyes.

"It's ok Nell," Kensi said softly. "I don't blame you at all! You came looking for me! You're amazing!"

Nell straightened up a bit and tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, "thanks Kens,"

They shared a genuine smile, "do you want to stay for a while? I have cake in the fridge, its chocolate."

"Yum, yes please."

"Cool," Kensi stood up and went into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with two plates of cake and two spoons.

"Thanks," Nell took her plate from Kensi and finally felt herself relax a bit.

The fact that Kensi was sharing her chocolate cake with her was definitely saying something! Kensi never EVER shared her chocolate with anyone!

Nell had even seen her practically break Deeks in half when he had tried to take a bite of her chocolate bar once. She had knocked him to the ground so fast, he didn't even have time to blink!

Nell giggled at the memory and finished off the last bite of cake.

She glanced over at Kensi, "So… we're good?"

"Yep we're good," Kensi agreed with a grin. "Thank you for looking for me."

…

 ** _DEEKS'S POV_**

At a meeting with Hetty in the Boatshed later that day…

Deeks was restless. He was trying to hide it but he just couldn't seem to sit still. Hetty had obviously noticed this too because she slowly reached out and placed a gentle hand upon his trembling knee, effectively relaxing that leg.

"Bates said Kensi was very upset when she met him," Deeks stated absently. "He said he was actually worried about her."

"Well she is fine now, I just heard from Mr Callen and Nell is with her," Hetty smiled at him warmly. "She is quite already Mr Deeks. Miss Blye is more than capable of handling herself, she is a highly trained NCIS agent and it would take a lot more than this case to knock her down."

"I wish I could believe you Hetty,"

"The plan has gone well Mr Deeks. You should be happy, it is almost over," Hetty passed him back the folder of evidence which he had brought along to the meeting. "You have all done some very good work today."

Deeks nodded and stood up from the couch, "I just want to go home, have a beer and go to bed!"

Hetty laughed, "all in good time Mr Deeks, all in good time."

As Deeks was about to leave, his phone rang.

It was Lieutenant Bates.

"Detective Deeks,"

Deeks tried to concentrate as his boss gave him an address and told him to be there in an hour. The gang from the park was going to be there and the LAPD had orders to take them down. Deeks agreed and hung up the phone, quickly passing on the information to Hetty.

"Very good Mr Deeks," Hetty praised as she waved him off. "I will have Callen and Sam meet you there."

"What about Kensi?"

"I don't think she will be up for it right now Mr Deeks. She's had a pretty hard day. I think I will let her rest and she can come in tomorrow with a clear head."

Deeks nodded sadly and left before he could say anything else. He didn't trust himself right now with all of his emotions swirling around in his head. He was likely to explode if he stayed there any longer.

Everything reminded him of Kensi. He missed her and the last time he'd seen her, she'd told him not to call her!

 _When they had first been partnered together he wasn't sure if it was going to work. She was dangerous & feisty, capable of taking down men twice her size with her bare hands. She was born and raised to be tough, trained to be the best & taught to ignore pain and show no weakness. She was also independent and incredibly stubborn. _

_She never let her guard down & had a hard time letting people in. She didn't trust easily and with good reason. Her past was full of painful memories. _

_She had shared some of these secrets with Deeks on rare occasions and shown him there was more to her than one would think. She had a soft side and an overwhelming fear of being hurt again like she had been so many times before._

 _Deeks was a kid at heart, he'd never really grown up. He always had a joke, no matter what the situation and he really loved to talk! He had a good heart and was good at his job. He was protective and very annoying at times._

 _He also had a reputation for being a player but it was all just an act. He longed to feel wanted, loved, needed. He was lonely._

 _And then he had fallen in love with Special Agent Kensi Blye and he couldn't think of anything in his life that he wanted more!_

 _Like Kensi, Deeks had secrets too. He had eventually opened up to Kensi about his childhood & she had supported him and stayed by him without hesitation. She wanted to be there for him. She was loyal to a fault. _

_Their partnership had been rocky at the start. Kensi was used to working alone and Deeks was slightly intimidated by this beautiful yet very feisty women. He felt like he was constantly stepping on eggshells, trying to stay out of the danger zone._

 _But then he saw her smile, not just a fake undercover smile, but a proper genuine smile and it turned his life upside down. She was so beautiful!_

 _Her eyes captivated him, her skin enticed him & her gorgeous brunette slightly curly hair tempted him. From that moment on, she was all he thought about… All he wanted… All he needed. _

_He had fallen for her harder than he had for anyone else. He loved her, not just for her beautiful body, but for her personality. He loved the way her eyes danced when she laughed, the way she tried to beat him at everything, the way she had to have the last say. He loved everything about her!_

 _He knew her better than anyone ever had and that was simply because she had opened up to him. She had willingly given him her trust and today he had thrown it back in her face._

He swore to himself he would never hurt her like that and yet he had. He should've said no to the plan, backed out when he had the chance.

Now he was in over his head and he was probably going to lose the best friend he had ever had! The only women he had ever truly loved.

He hated himself for what he had done. He had to find a way to fix this somehow but first he needed to close this case!

…


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

 ** _KENSI'S POV_**

It was late when Nell eventually left Kensi's house.

The two friends had dinner together and watched a few movies before Nell had suggested she head off. She hated leaving Kensi there alone but she hadn't brought her overnight bag so she really had to go home. Of course she'd asked Kensi if she wanted to stay at her place but Kensi had said no and added a thank you with a genuinely grateful smile.

The raid had gone well for the boys. Kensi had been listening in on Nell's conversations with Callen all afternoon. They'd caught their suspect who turned out to be an old acquaintance of Deeks's, Quin.

Deeks was able to immediately return to his usual NCIS/LAPD Liason duties, his job never actually being in jeopardy.

Kensi was relieved that the team was successful and had returned to OPS safely. She still didn't think she could face them yet and she was still really upset with them, even angry, but she still cared for them. That part of her she couldn't just switch off, as much as she wanted to it just wasn't possible. And maybe that's why this whole thing had hurt her so much!

After seeing Nell out to her car and waving her goodbye, Kensi went for a long hot shower to try to clear her head. She felt sick. She was still so worked up. Maybe she should go for a late night run to get all this bad energy out or maybe she just needed a drink... Or maybe two.

She finished in the shower and got dressed in a blue singlet and purple tracksuit pants. She tied her now damp hair up in a loose bun and pulled a pair of socks over her feet.

She was really tired but knew she wasn't going to get much sleep. Her mind was racing too much. She settled for a cup of hot chocolate and an episode of Top Model instead, hoping she would fall asleep on the couch.

After an hour of trying to fall asleep, but failing miserably, Kensi decided to try something different.

She stood up and headed into her bedroom, slipping out of her singlet as she went. She then pulled on a sports bra & replaced her singlet with a plain blue top. She tugged on her sports sneakers before grabbing her gun, keys, phone and badge from her counter.

Before she left her apartment she made sure her watch was strapped firmly to her wrist, her keys and phone were securely in her pants pocket and her gun was in easy reach if she needed it.

At 3:25am Kensi left her house and started jogging down the street towards the park at the end of the road. It wasn't all that unusual for her to be running at this time of morning, in fact she preferred a quiet, empty street over a busy, noisy one.

Today she was going to try a new trail she had found on one of her previous early morning runs. It was a dirt track that would eventually lead out to the beach.

She had looked it up on the internet to see how far it went, in what direction and where it came out. She was surprised to find it led her to the ocean. She had suspected it would lead to another park or maybe to the main road.

She had calculated the estimated time it would take her to run this trail, 20 minutes at a fast pace. That was one way. All up, with a small break, it would take her about an hour.

 _Half an hour later_ Kensi was resting against the trunk of a tree trying to catch her breath. She had made it all the way to the beach and was deciding whether to turn around and go home or stay to watch the sunrise.

Her eyes momentarily fell upon the rolling surf as the black waves and white wash spread across the shore. The tide was coming in. The swell was up.

 _'_ _Good for surfing,'_ she thought absentmindedly. A smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the first time she had watched Deeks surf.

…

 _It had been a hard day at work for both of them. They had only been partners for a little over 2 weeks and they were getting on each other's nerves. Kensi had told Deeks to be more serious and stop joking around. Deeks had told Kensi she needed to loosen up and enjoy life more!_

 _Hetty had stepped in and told them both to, in her words, 'bond' or better yet, get to know each other._

 _At first they both just stared at her like she was crazy. They had nothing in common, what did she want them to do exactly?_

 _That evening as the sun was going down Deeks had taken Kensi to the beach. He said it was his favourite place in the entire world._

 _Kensi had stood in the shallow water while she watched her partner paddle out to the bigger waves. The sun was setting behind them, turning the sky bright shades of orange and red. The surf reflected the colours of the sky mixed with a gorgeous ocean blue and white. The air was warm and the water was perfect. It had been a magical moment for both of them._

 _Then Deeks had caught his first wave of the day and Kensi had been in complete awe. The way he glided over the water, shifting his body weight to balance his himself on his board as he moved with the ocean. He was a natural. Kensi would never forget that day._

…

Now sitting with her feet buried deep in the sand, Kensi could almost see the colour of the sky changing on the horizon with the ascending sun. It was 4:35am.

The only sounds around her were from the birds that welcomed the sun, ready for a new day. The waves crashing on the shore. The gentle cool breeze whistling in her ears and the sound of distant voices carrying on the wind.

The darkness was steadily lifting now, the shadows of night disappearing with the first rays of sunshine breaking through the clouds.

Kensi watched a couple of joggers move past her and followed them along the beach with her eyes. She couldn't help but smile. This was exactly what she needed! Peace, beauty and quiet time.

"Hey partner," his voice startled her, making her jump almost into his arms. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Deeks, what are you doing here?"

He sat down beside her and stared out at the water, "I wanted to talk to you."

"How did you find me?"

"Nell traced your phone," he answered honestly. He turned to look at her, "I went to your house but you weren't there so I got worried."

"You didn't think to call me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her in question, "would you have answered?"

She thought for a moment then dropped her head, "probably not."

"Well there you go,"

"What do you want to talk about?" Kensi was rather uncomfortable at this point. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, the pain from yesterday's events still fresh in her mind. She knew that was why he was here, he wanted to fix it.

"I need you to listen to me Kens, I need you to really hear what I'm going to tell you."

Kensi turned her full attention to him and waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and began, "I didn't want to lie to you yesterday. I hated that I hurt you. I didn't mean what I said to you about the whole, _'we're just partners thing'_. We are so much more than just partners… We're a team Kensi! You and me. I know I have probably no right asking you to forgive me but I need to ask it anyway because you're my best friend. I love you and I can't lose you!"

"My turn?"

He nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek as he met her eyes.

She quickly shifted her gaze to the ocean and took some deep breaths, trying to find the right words to explain to him how she was feeling.

"You know you're important to me Deeks," she began quietly. "I am trying to understand what happened yesterday but I'm struggling. I've worked with Callan and Sam for many years and I guess it just kind of felt like they didn't trust me. I have worked so hard to earn their trust and it was like being kicked in the teeth. Then to find out you were involved too just about killed me! This job, the team, our partnership… Our friendship. It's all I have. All that I live for."

She glanced at him and continued, "I would hate to lose what we have because of this one case but honestly it's going to take time for me to learn to trust again. I have been hurt too many times… That doesn't mean to say that I can't forgive you because as far as that's concerned I couldn't actually stay angry at you but as for everything else… I just don't know."

…

NOTE: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

The next 2 chapters will be the final chapters... Can the team earn back Kensi's trust?

Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for this story as I am open to suggestions too.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here's an update for you. Hope you're enjoying it so far. I have added Callen into this next part and the next chapter too which I am still working on.

Thank you for the reviews.

Enjoy.

….

 ** _CHAPTER 6 - DEEKS'S POV_**

Deeks followed Kensi back to her place and stayed while she had a shower and got ready for work. He could see how hesitant she was to go back and face the team.

He sat and watched her from his chair at her kitchen counter as she emerged from her bedroom & moved slowly into her living room. She began gathering her things.

Her bag was thrown onto the couch, her gun and keys on the coffee table and her shoes were hidden somewhere under a pile of sweaty clothes on the floor that she had discarded there after her run.

His eyes never left her as he studied her posture and behaviour. She was definitely not herself. The way she was moving was not confident or strong like the Kensi he knew.

Right now she looked lost. Right now she looked vulnerable.

He knew she could feel him staring at her, the way her eyes kept glancing at him uncomfortably gave that away but she didn't seem to have any fight left in her to stand up to him, instead she was trying her best to ignore him.

Deeks was desperately trying to think of something that would cheer her up. He hated feeling like this. He hated seeing her like this. He had to make her feel better. He had to see her smile again.

And then it hit him… Food! She always brightened up when someone said food. So he decided to give it a try.

"You want me to make us some breakfast?" Deeks asked hopefully, "we have time."

To his surprise she shook her head, "nah, I'm not hungry."

"What? Did you just say you're NOT hungry?" Deeks stuttered in utter shock. Kensi Blye never turned down food, NEVER!

"I just don't feel like eating right now," Kensi lifted her head to look at him and threw him a weak smile, "but thanks anyway."

His breath caught in his throat the second their eyes met. She looked so different, so fragile. He saw the hurt in her eyes and noticed the sparkle in her was all but gone.

The smile she gave him was forced.

Her smiles, _the ones he had fell in love with_ , would light up her whole face but this was not a genuine Kensi smile. This was a mask for the pain that lay beneath, a friendly gesture that was almost killing her to give.

He tried again…

"Do you want me to pick up some donuts on my way in?" He asked, trying desperately to cheer her up. He felt his heart stop when she again shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good."

With that, Kensi quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, holstered her gun and placed her NCIS badge safely in the front pocket of her jeans. Her keys were in her hand as she made her way to the door.

"I'll see you at work," she stated softly, leaving her house before he had a chance to argue with her over breakfast.

A few moments later he heard her car start and drive down the street.

Deeks sat motionless for a few more minutes, unable to get his head around what just happened. Kensi had just said no to food! His kick-ass partner who was _ALWAYS_ hungry had just turned down her favourite snack!

Eventually he dragged himself off the bench and locked up her house before jumping in his car and heading to work. He was deep in thought as he drove towards OPS.

He couldn't help the anger that built up within him when he thought he could have prevented this. He could've said no to Hetty and Callan's stupid plan and he would still have his best friend.

If he had of known how much this whole thing was going to affect her, he would have backed out of the plan and if he had been fired, he could've dealt with that. Losing Kensi however, was not something he could live with. The pain of losing her would destroy him. No amount of torture or bullets would be able to silence his broken heart. He loved her and God he was going to do everything to show her how much!

 _He just hoped it wasn't already too late..._

…

 _20 long minutes later …_

Deeks half expected Kensi's car to be missing from the carpark when he pulled into OPS but to his relief he spotted it parked at the other end of the lot.

Usually she would've parked next to him at the front of the building but today she'd parked her car next to Nell's and about five spaces away from the front door.

Deeks parked and got out of his car in record time. He wanted to go find Kensi and make sure she was ok. He knew today was going to be hard for her, facing the team after what they did to her.

He grabbed his bag and headed inside where he found Sam & Callen in the Bullpen doing paperwork. They looked up as he approached but said nothing.

Deeks walked silently over to his desk and placed his bag on the counter before turning to Sam.

"Have you seen Kensi?"

Sam frowned up at him and shook his head, "I didn't think she was coming in today."

"Well she's here… somewhere," Deeks replied searching the room for any sign of his partner. He couldn't see her bag on her desk or anything that might suggest she was at work.

He felt his anxiety triple. _If she wasn't at work than where was she and what was she doing? Why was her car out the front? Where would she go without her car?_

He pushed his thoughts aside and tried to calm himself down, _'she has to be here. She is probably either upstairs with Nell and Eric or in the gym beating the crap out of the punching bag.'_

"Callen have you seen her?"

"Not this morning," Callen answered absently. He briefly glanced up at Deeks before getting back to his paperwork. "But if you find her, tell her to go home. She can have a few days off to get her head sorted before she comes back to work."

Sam threw his partner a disbelieving look, "you can't be serious G."

Callen didn't bother to look up, "if she isn't 100% focused on the job she could get one of us killed! So yes Sam I am serious."

Deeks couldn't take it anymore. Something deep inside him snapped and all of his anger, hurt, frustration and fear for Kensi bubbled to the surface. He couldn't stop the words from flying out of his mouth or his feet from storming over to the senior agents' desk nor could he stop his fists from slamming onto the wooden counter with a loud _thud_.

Callen involuntarily jumped in shock and Deeks glared at him in such a way that even Callen gasped. The young detective's eyes were on fire as he spoke…

"She is only in this situation because of you!" Deeks shouted bitterly. "Do you have any idea how much this case hurt her? Do you have any idea how much _YOU_ hurt her?"

Callen dropped his gaze to the floor as Deeks's words sunk in. He hadn't actually thought about how this case was going to really effect the team. He had only really cared about it working. But what Deeks was saying was true. He had hurt Kensi. He hadn't meant to but that didn't make it right.

Kensi was like a sister to him and to Sam. They'd worked together for years, side by side. He trusted her, _which was saying something because Callen trusted no one_ , but he did trust Kensi and the team with his life.

Callen was the kind of guy who did things on his own. He had never really had anyone to rely on growing up so he wasn't used to having the support of his NCIS family.

He always said he didn't need anyone but when it came down to the wire, the team always had his back, whether he asked for help or not. He couldn't think of a single time they'd let him down. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he needed his team. He needed _Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Hetty, Nate, Nell and Eric_.

"Deeks…" Sam said quietly having witnessed his partner flinch and look away. That wasn't like Callen so something Deeks said must have struck a nerve. Being the protective type, Sam came over to stand on the other side of Callen's desk and he put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder for support.

"No Sam, he needs to hear this." Deeks refused to back down. "You told me she would be ok. You swore she would understand once we explained everything yet here we are! She won't even look at me. She won't talk to me."

He took another shaky breath and continued in a softer voice, "I went to her house this morning and stayed while she got ready for work. It was like she was a completely different person! It's like she doesn't have the energy to fight or she just doesn't care anymore but either way we've really hurt her and I don't know how to fix it. She turned down food for God sake!"

"She turned down food?" Sam couldn't hide the look of worry that came over him.

Deeks nodded, "yep. I offered to make breakfast and she said no. I offered to get her donuts but she shook her head and left saying she was good. She is scaring the crap out of me!"

Callen and Sam were in absolute astonishment at this point. The Kensi they knew _NEVER_ turned down food!

"That's not good," Callen sighed heavily. "Let's find her."

Sam and Deeks nodded and they all split up to look for Kensi.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys,

Here's part of the new chapter! I've added a _Callen/Kensi_ chat in here. Thank you for suggesting this _French Fan_. It was a brilliant idea!

 **Thank you all for your reviews**! I love hearing what you think.

This story is nearly finished. The next part is going to be DENSI all the way and I'm really looking forward to writing it! I hope you're enjoying reading it.

Thanks again.

….

 **CHAPTER 7 – KENSI**

Kensi was shocked that she had made it to work let alone went inside!

With her hands shaking, her skin sweaty and burning and her chest unbelievably tight she knew she couldn't face the guys like this.

She had made it as far as the gym and that's where she'd stopped, unable to physically go any further. Unable to deal with her emotional melt down in front of the boys.

She decided instead to try to get out some of her energy by punching the crap out of a punching bag and so far it seemed to be helping. She was letting out all of her rage, all of her hurt, all of her anger.

Each swing and hit was harder than the last, the bag was looking worse for wear at this point but she didn't care. She needed this.

Even when her knuckles started bleeding, she didn't stop, only punched harder and faster. _Kensi Blye didn't give up. Kensi Blye didn't feel pain. Kensi Blye didn't back down!_

Another punch and a kick, the bag jerked and swung uncontrollably. She smiled as she watched it struggle against the chain it was hanging from. The hook attached to the ceiling was the only thing keeping this bag from flying across the room.

Panting slightly and covered in sweat, Kensi took a deep breath and began again. She focused on the impact of her fists meeting the bag, the sound it made and the momentum it caused.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and pushed through the pain, through the tightness in her chest and through her tears that were now sliding freely down her cheeks.

She didn't care that she was out of breath and at risk of passing out. She didn't care that her left wrist was bleeding pretty bad and obviously sprained judging from the pain starting to move up her arm. She didn't care that the bag was literally falling apart from her merciless beating.

She was getting tired and she could feel her body getting weaker. Her punches and kicks weren't inflicting the same amount of force that they had 30 minutes ago when she had started. For that she knew the bag would be grateful, it was split down the middle and looked almost as sad as she felt.

She slowly undid her boxing gloves and slide them off her swollen, blood covered hands. Looking at the damage she was pretty impressed, a few deep gashes and scrapes across her knuckles and her left wrist was indeed swollen. She winced. She knew she had overdone it but she felt slightly better, slightly more calm, slightly more herself.

She headed for the showers to freshen up and change her clothes…

…

 ** _CALLEN'S POV_**

Callen kept going over what Deeks had said in the Bullpen 40 minutes ago. It was true. He had hurt Kensi and by the sound of it, he'd hurt her _a lot_!

The three guys were now searching for her at OPS. Deeks had gone upstairs to the computer room, Sam went to check the offices, lunchroom and boatshed. Callen was in the gym. He looked around the large empty room and immediately noticed a few things that were different.

First off, he could see the punching bag was damaged, split down the middle and was hanging loosely from its chain. He could see bright red stains smeared all over it, blood obviously, and on the ground near the lockers he saw what was left of Kensi's boxing gloves. They were torn and bloody.

He frowned in concern, Kensi usually didn't take her anger out on work property like this and definitely not in this way. She had clearly hurt herself.

Shaking his head, he walked slowly over to the girls shower room and knocked on the door.

"Kensi you in there?"

 _Nothing._

"Kens, come on… I only want to know you're ok."

"Well, I'm ok so you can leave now!" Kensi yelled back, her voice angry. "I **don't** want to talk to you and I **don't** want to see you… Just go back to whatever the _hell_ you were doing before and leave me alone!"

Callen ran a shaky hand over his brow as he felt his anxiety peak. This was a feeling he wasn't quite used to and he only ever experienced it when one of his team was in trouble. Right now it was Kensi that was in trouble and it was all because of him and his stupid plan! She was hurting, he could hear it in her voice.

He took a deep inhale of air and continued, "You're clearly not ok… Come out here please."

"No,"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You need your hearing checked? I said NO!"

"Don't make me come in there and get you," Callen already had his hand on the door, ready to push it open. "Because you know _damn well_ I will."

Finally the door opened enough for him to just see her face poking out through the slight gap, one hand hidden behind her back and the other on her side of the door, out of his view.

"There, happy now?" She raised an eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes.

He studied her for a moment.

She had her hair wrapped up in a towel around her shoulders, her face was red like she'd been crying or just got out of the shower… _probably both_ , her skin was a little on the pale side and her body was trembling, maybe from exhaustion.

He wasted no time pushing his way through the door. She was tired and didn't put up much fight. He closed the door behind him as she walked back over to where her gym bag sat on the benches. She sat next to a laundry bag containing her sweaty clothes from her workout and turned to him silently.

She had a look in her eyes that made Callen's heart skip a beat. It was a mixture of anxiety and confusion, a tinge of anger and a lot of hurt.

She didn't open her mouth to speak, just sat there with her hands in her lap and her damp hair steadily soaking through her clean light orange shirt. Her towel had fallen off her shoulders when she had moved from the door to the bench and was now on the floor by her feet, but she didn't seem to care.

Callen approached cautiously. Slowly he reached a hand out to her and to his disbelief she took it. He sat down alongside her and she leaned into him, burying her face into his neck as she sobbed. He instinctively wrapped both arms around her back and pulled her towards him, holding her body firmly against his as she cried.

This kind of physical contact didn't come naturally to him. He thought it would feel awkward and uncomfortable but all he felt was affection for the girl in his embrace.

Something snapped in his heart and he felt anger well in him, _how could he have done this to her? After EVERYTHING they'd been through!_ If he had a spare hand he would've slapped himself with it. He had been careless and now he had to make this right.

He held Kensi until he felt her relax and pull away from him…

"You ok?" he asked her. She wiped her tears gently with the back of her hands and nodded.

"Yep I'm good. Sorry about that,"

"No Kens, I'm the one who's sorry. I should've realised how this case was going to affect you. Instead I jumped in, eyes only on the target and you got hurt. I don't know what I was thinking,"

Kensi smiled weakly at him, "I didn't exactly handle this very well either."

"You handled it better than I would have," Callen returned her smile. He took her hand in his again, "so, Deeks is really worried about you."

"Yeah well he is my partner," she replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't see the blush that had just crept onto her face. "That's kind of his job."

"I think it's more than that... I think he really, _really_ cares about you." Callen stated with a knowing grin. He hadn't missed Kensi blush and knew, _in that moment_ , things between Kensi and Deeks were so much more than just a partnership or just a friendship.

He'd known there was something there from the day Kensi and Deeks had met. It had been painfully obvious all along that they were close, _closer than they probably should be_.

He'd seen how Deeks could break through Kensi's fortified walls and read her like a book, something which he and Sam hadn't yet been able to do and likely never would.

He had seen firsthand how Deeks could make her laugh when she was down and make her smile when no one else could, _Deeks had her back and she had his._

Deeks was her guy and she was his girl, Callen just never actually stopped to really consider it before now, but he knew it was true and he couldn't be happier for them. Deeks was a great cop, a loyal friend and a dedicated partner. If this is what Kensi wanted, he couldn't think of anyone better for her!

The big brother side of him kicked in as he continued quietly, "This case cut him up too Kens! I have never seen him so lost. He just tore strips off me in the Bullpen before I came looking for you!"

"He did?"

"Yep he did," Callen wiped a stray tear from her cheek and tucked a strand of her gorgeous brunette hair behind her ear. "I was actually kind of scared!"

She laughed at that, "I doubt it."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a bit. Thanks Callen,"

He helped her to her feet and she followed him out of the locker room. They walked through the gym and out into the Bullpen where Sam was standing by his desk, looking concerned.

He turned to them as they approached and his face lit up, "Kensi! Oh thank God!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he kissed the top of her head delicately. She smiled.

"I'm ok," she said softly into his ear.

He let her go and a grin spread across his lips, "I'm glad. I was really worried about you. I heard you skipped breakfast!"

"Yeah well I wasn't hungry,"

"Are you hungry now because I have a plate of lasagne in the fridge that I can warm up for you if you want it?" Sam offered.

He felt relief flood through his system as he watched her eyes light up at the mention of food.

 _'_ _That's our girl… That's our Kensi!'_ He thought, smiling widely at her.

"Did Michelle make it?" She queried, desperately trying to hold back her excitement. Michelle makes the _BEST_ lasagne!

"She did and it's, _in my opinion_ , the best she's made so far!" He answered happily, winking at her while adding, "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

They all laughed.

"Thanks Sam," Kensi gave him another quick hug before Callen placed his hand on her back and very gently guided her over to sit at her desk.

Sam couldn't seem to wipe the grin off his face. He was just so pleased she was ok and she was there, with him… _With them_!

Callen briefly focused his gaze on his partner who was now sitting on his desk opposite them, "she's got some cuts on her hands that need cleaning and dressing… And someone should probably find Deeks!"

Sam nodded in understanding, "I'll go warm up the lasagne, grab the first aid kit and find our missing liaison."

Callen chuckled, "ok. Thanks."

Sam got up and left the Bullpen, leaving Callen and Kensi alone again.

The senior agent pulled his chair closer to Kensi's and carefully lifted her hands onto the desktop in front of him. He ran a finger along her knuckles where her skin was already beginning to scab.

"You really are a bad-ass, aren't you Blye!" He teased lightly.

She smirked, "you know it!"

"These don't look too bad but your left wrist is definitely sprained. I'll clean these up for you," he pointed to the cuts and scrapes, "and I'll bandage that wrist."

"Ok. Thank you," she replied quietly. "I don't even know what I was trying to prove, I just wanted to beat the crap out of something."

"And that you did!" He beamed at her playfully.

She giggled, "Yeah I guess I did."

Callen's face suddenly became serious, "Kens."

"Yeah?"

"You like Deeks don't you?" he watched her eyes closely. "And before you try to give me that ' _we're just partners'_ bullshit, I want the truth!"

She frowned at him and squirmed in her seat, "why?"

"Because I want to know," he answered smoothly. "Because I have seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him… You can't hide from it forever Kens."

She took a deep breath to try and get control of her emotions. Yes she loved him and yes she wanted to be with him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life! **But** he was her partner…

Callen continued, "Kensi this case has really made me realise how much you mean to me… _to us_. This team wouldn't work without you. You have the strength to take down men three times your size and that's without a gun! You're stronger than you think… I know you have been through a lot and I know you don't trust easily, but you deserve to be happy."

She had tears in her eyes again but this time they were happy tears. She was smiling and she was beautiful.

"Kensi you're family. Sam and I will support you no matter what, you know that right?"

She nodded.

He sighed, "Good... and if this is what makes you happy than I want you to go for it! We've got your back."

Kensi didn't quite know what to say. She was still in shock.

After a few moments of silence she finally found her voice, "Ok."

"Ok."

…

 ** _KENSI'S POV_**

Kensi watched Callen as he carefully wrapped her sprained wrist and allowed herself a few moments of peace. She was so tired but for the first time in 24hrs she finally felt more like herself.

Sam was sitting on Callen's desk while they waited for Deeks to join them. He'd sent the Detective a text saying they'd found Kensi and she was ok. Deeks had sent back ' _thank God! On my way'_.

"Good food?" Sam asked her, bringing her out of her daze. She was just finishing off the last of the meal he had given her.

She smiled up at him, "the best!"

He beamed at her and it made her heart melt. They really were looking after her.

She was amazed at how quickly things had changed.

Yesterday she had been so angry at them and she didn't think she would ever be able to trust them again. This morning she couldn't even bring herself to face them because she was an emotional mess.

 _Now_ she was sitting with them feeling safe and valued in their presence. She could tell they were worried and they felt bad for what had happened.

She soon realised, _no matter what these guys did or how mad they made her_ , she wouldn't be able to cope without them and she wouldn't be able to stay angry at them. They were a team. **_They were family_**.

"KENSI! KENS…I!" Deeks came running into the Bullpen, shouting her name. He stopped abruptly when he saw her sitting at her desk. "Hey,"

"Hey back," she said quietly.

He eyed her hands and frowned, "what happened?"

"I just had a run in with the punching bag in the gym," she explained. "But don't worry I won!"

Callen laughed at that but didn't say anything.

"That's my girl!" Deeks replied cheerfully, not caring that the guys were there and he had just called her ' _my girl'_.

Kensi looked up at him and grinned, a proper _Kensi grin_. Seeing her happy again was the best feeling in the world. He knew she would be ok now. He could even see her sparkle coming through in her eyes.

"Your girl?" she playfully raised her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled, "yep, **_MY_** girl."

' _I kind of like the sound of that'_ , she thought blissfully.

"Ok I can live with that," Kensi admitted, watching as his expression went from cheeky to completely shocked to unbelievably excited. He obviously hadn't been expecting that answer from her.

Deeks's face lit up as a wide smile hit his lips and his eyes shone with what could only be described as love. _Love_ for the only women he had ever let get this close to him. _Love_ for the only women he truly wanted to be with for the rest of his life. **_Love_** for Kensi!

He resisted the urge to stroll right up to her and pull her into a bear hug! All the while, he couldn't stop repeating, ' _is this really happening?_ ' in his head.

Kensi hadn't felt this way in a long, _long_ time! The way he was looking at her was so full of affection and awe. Even Jack hadn't made her this content.

Deeks was awakening something new inside her, something that was unique and beautiful and wonderful! _It felt so good_! It felt right.

She knew what she wanted to do… _She knew what she had to do_.

With a slightly nervous glance towards Callen, Kensi rose from her seat and started to walk around the front of her desk. Callen smiled at her encouragingly and nodded his head in approval. Sam did the same as she walked by him.

She took a moment to take him in as she approached. He looked so handsome standing in the doorway, his hair tousled and his eyes bright blue.

Kensi didn't stop to give him the chance to question what she was doing before her lips were on top of his in a passionate, gentle kiss! It was amazing! It was intoxicating! It was everything she had ever wanted and so much more.

Deeks was in heaven and he never wanted to come back to earth. The feeling of his mouth meeting hers was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. It was warm. It was sweet. It was intense. It was affectionate. It was _perfect_!

This was not just a kiss, it was the moment Kensi & Deeks finally became lovers. After waiting for so long, it was finally happening.

They stayed like that, _arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and locked in the moment_ , until Deeks slowly pulled away to look into her eyes. She grinned at him again and he kissed her forehead delicately.

His next words were spoken softly and quietly so that only she could hear them and as soon as they were said, she knew she'd made the right choice!

'Don't worry Fern, I've got you're back."

THE END

...

Hey guys,

Finally finished this one. Hope you liked it.

Thank you for all your feedback and suggestions!

Ok so I've gone back through this story and changed Callan to Callen - sorry about that. Please let me know if I have missed any.

I really enjoy your feedback! I love writing these stories. My apologies for the misspelt Callen. Thank you all heaps.

Kind Regards


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all,

I am just letting you guys know that I am going to rewrite this fic as there are quite a lot of spelling mistakes in this one and I want to add more into the story. Maybe a few more brotherly scenes with Kensi and the guys or a chapter for Eric and Nell? Definitely more Densi!

I just feel this story is missing something and after watching the episode again I have some new ideas that I can put into it. I love this episode btw! :)

If you have any ideas/suggestions or requests for this fic please let me know! I will be updating all my fanfiction stories soon.

Thank you & Kind regards, Ashmagic17

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


End file.
